1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated teller machine having at least one receiving compartment for receiving a cash box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known automated teller machines have several receiving compartments, into each of which a cash box can be inserted and again be removed therefrom. For the automatic feeding of notes of value to the cash box or the automatic removal of notes of value from the cash box it is necessary that the cash box is arranged in a precisely predetermined position within the receiving compartment. In order to ensure this, most automated teller machines have locking mechanisms by means of which the cash box is held in the predetermined position in the receiving compartment.
In the known locking mechanisms, a locking element for locking and/or unlocking the cash box has to be actuated manually. This has the disadvantage that, when a cash box is removed, one hand is required for unlocking so that the cash box can only be handled with one hand, which makes the handling more difficult. In addition, such locking mechanisms are complexly constructed and thus also cost-intensive.
US 2002/0007771 A1 discloses an automated teller machine in which one retainer each is mounted in front of the cash boxes to prevent their removal. These retainers are attached and removed manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,998 A describes a mechanism by means of which cash boxes can be locked within an automated teller machine. Here, too, the locking has to be performed actively and is very complexly constructed.
US 2002/0063035 A1 describes a cart for the transport of cash boxes, in which the cash boxes are locked in their receiving compartments via a locking mechanism.
It is the object of the invention to specify an automated teller machine in which the locking and unlocking of the cash boxes in the receiving compartment is accomplished particularly easily and that is constructed simply and cost-efficiently.